A Second Chance
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Hinata refuses to hand over the power of a god to Pein but he finds another way. What happens when he comes after her for other reasons? Don't own any characters, just the plot.


From here upon the outlines of Konoha watching my former friends laugh and continue on with their lives as though I wasn't taken by the Akatsuki hurt. I took in a deep breath before I thought rationally and over come the selfish part in my head to realize this is what was for the best. I didn't want them to be broken down or killing themselves to try and rescue me because it would hurt them and I would never want pain onto others.

"**Do you see Hyuuga what I've been telling you? The ones you care so deeply have forgotten you; cast you off like you were nothing but a burden to them."** I looked tiredly up into spiraled eyes and I felt pity for the man who held me hostage.

"_**You're right, I do care for my family and friends so wouldn't I want them to be happy even if I'm not there?"**_ His eyes bore deep into mine asking questions while calculating his direction since this one wasn't working out for him.

"**You're** **lying hyuuga. I can see the pain inside you from watching them and the past pain you have experienced."** I sighed while looking up into the setting sun before I start slowly back the way we came. He follows silently behind me, we both know I don't have the strength to try and escape.

"_**I never said it doesn't hurt Pein-sama, I'm saying that I rather live with it then see my friend hurting. Of course everyone has pain in their life; it's what makes you who are."**_

"**So you agree pain has the ability to create peace**." We walked in silence as I thought over his words. I had heard them countless times in the year I had been held captive by him.

"_**I don't think it's the pain but the ability to move on from the pain life has caused us."**_

"**Move on? How can you move on from something that's always there?" **

"_**I'm not saying it goes away but the longer you hang on to your pain the longer it will fester and spread into hatred."**_

He grabbed my arm and did a transport jutsu inside of Rain country.

"**You are weak if you don't have the strength to hate hyuuga."**

"_**Anyone can hate but not everyone can forgive."**_ He sighed in frustration as he tossed me into my dark cell again. We had this conversation many times and it always ended up in a stalemate. He had tried physical and mental torture but nothing he did would make me help and he needed my help. I had the ability to open the demon seal and give him more power then any one could ever imagine. So now for the last three months he came here to my dark cell and tried talking me into it everyday.

"**So you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't hate naruto for choosing that girls life over yours? Or how about how your sister who stabbed a knife in your back and turned your family against you? Maybe your teammates for calling you weak and believing you a burden? What about the village that has already forgotten you ever existed?" **

Each and every one of his words we're like an arrow piercing my already broken heart. I knew everything he was telling me was true; I had nothing or no one to live for. His lips curved in what I assume would be the closest thing to a smile as he plastered himself against my prison bars. I got up and walked straight to him with my head down till I reached him. I raised my head unafraid and placed my forehead against his while our eyes were centimeters away.

"_**I'm only human Pein. I won't lie and tell you I've never felt hatred but I can tell with every fiber of my body I will never lose to you. I will never give you the power to bring pain to a happy life."**_ His eyes narrowed and I could feel his anger spike before he whipped away from the bars and out of the basement cages. I sighed and sat back in the dark trying to block out my friends happy smiles and carefree laughs. Despite what I said I knew I was losing to him but he didn't know that so I was safe for now.

Pein Pov

I walked past all my Akatsuki with a single mindedness that warned them I was in no mood. I found my office in its orderly fashion like it was everyday but today everything was different. I took my oil lamp and threw it across the wall in bottled rage; my other office furniture soon joined it.

"**Nagato what's wrong?"** I'm panting in exhaustion so I try taking deep breaths before I answer her.

"_**I have everything we need to continue our path to peace but the one thing that is stopping me is that fucking woman! Why the fuck couldn't she be like everyone else? She understands pain and yet she will not open up the door for me! She stands there stubborn and so kami damn-". **_I regain my composure and turn to stare at Konan who looked on with narrowed eyes.

" **Why don't you kill her and we'll get another hyuuga? You don't have to go through this Nagato with some girl. She has to die anyways in order to open the seal. "** I turned away back on to the path of the downstairs dungeon ignoring her.

"**Nagato-"**

"_**Enough Konan, you don't understand**_." I heard her gasp in shock and hurt of my words but I feel no remorse. There is no way I can describe even to myself my need to make the Hyuuga believe me. It was an addiction… No not an addiction but a trial before I truly become a god and I will conquer it.

Hinata Pov

I hear foot steps but I don't open my eyes because I know who it is, who it always is.

"_**You're back twice in one day Pein-sama."**_

"**Look at me."** I do and for the first time in months I feel fear. Then I shut my fear away and really look into tired but determined eyes.

"_**If you're going to kill me then just do it."**_ I jumped a little as the door of my prison is ripped from its hinges and he's standing right in front of me.

"**Get up."** I listen to what he says but I'm not fast enough as he grabs my arm and jerks me upward in a quick motion. We transport out of the prison into the setting sun in the middle of the forest. He lets go and turns his back to me.

I don't talk but instead sit down against a tree knowing full well if I tried to escape he would kill me.

"**You're never going to open the seal are you?"** His tone was low and restraining but what he was holding back I didn't know.

"_**No."**_ Then he wheeled around heading for me. With one of his hands he dragged me up against the tree till I was eye level with him.

"**You think those fucking Kage's will all sit down over tea and sort out their differences? You think the villages past resentments and wars will just fade away? Tell me Hyuuga what world are you living in**?" I lifted my hands and rested them on the one he had holding me up by my throat.

"_**In a world where I won't be swayed by your hatred Pein-sama."**_ He was cold and furious as he sneered at me.

"**Fool."** He let me go making me land hard on the ground while he watched.

"**I will open up the seal and you will watch as I create a new world."** He spun away from me and started to brusquely walk away from me.

"_**Tell me Pein-sama, what happens when you do wipe the lands clean? What will be your purpose after that?"**_ He stopped only for a second before transporting away from me. I shake my head and send a message to Konoha warning them to protect the hyuuga's and info on Pein's plan.

Two weeks later

I sighed sadly thinking about the sight I had saw below a cliff side I had visited. A week ago it was booming with life that held Konoha and all my love and hatred but now it was filled with nothing but the dead. I shouldn't be surprised that Pein-sama held true to his promise by kidnapping my sister to open the seal for him, she lasted a day and a half. I ordered another drink from the bartender careful not to knock my hood down. I was the only survivor of Konoha since Sasuke died while fighting Naruto and everyone else was killed by Pein. It amazed me how much the world had changed in a matter of two weeks, it was everyone for themselves.

"**Hey, how about I buy you a drink sweet heart then after we can have a good time upstairs ne?"** I sigh in frustration since my new jacket did not hide my curves at all and so I kept getting these creepers.

"_**No thank you."**_ The bartender hands me my drink while trying to get a look at my face so I lower my head further. I strong tug jerks me out of my seat but luckily I don't fall on the dirty floor.

"**I wasn't asking babe."** I pull down my hood and look at the drunken man and I felt a little smug at his startled expression then it hit me that he wasn't scared but surprised. After all I had hyuuga eyes and well I was the last of my kind.

"**Well it looks like Pein forgot this little birdie. I wonder how much of a price I could get for ya.**" The others in the bar had similar greedy looks in their eyes. He reached for me but despite what I looked like I was still a chunin rank Nin as I hit him straight in the heart. _**"I may fetch a high price minna-san but never forget what I am and what I can do."**_

The man made a last choking sound before he died at my feet but I simply stepped over him to retake my seat at the bar. Hopefully the people in the bar didn't want to take the chance to capture me since with these numbers they would succeed. I had been hunted over the last week and the fight I had just barely won not four hours ago left me in a very weak state. My peace only lasted a half hour before I felt myself being surrounded.

"**Hyuuga-san may we have a word with you?"** I turned to see five lower level Nin grinning at me with stale alcohol on their breaths and the desperation in the eyes I had begun to associate in this new time era.

"_**No, leave me alone."**_ They grab my arm and I whimper a little as the wound I had bound on that arm opens up at the pressure.

'**It's a good thing we found you before Pein-sama did or we would be missing out on the pay out of our lives!"** The whole bar was silent except the laughing men and the atmosphere was so tense I could feel it in every bone in my body.

Two hands on my shoulder stopped me from struggling. It sent shiver's down my spine in a way I never wanted to ponder about. I looked up into familiar swirled eyes filled with a loathing and distaste I knew all to well.

"**Mine."** That was all he said as the people in the bar started scrambling out of the bar of course except the five men who still had a hold on my arm. Mostly because they were scared shitless of the man behind me but I wasn't complaining. I yanked my arm back swallowing the yelp of pain that almost escaped my mouth. I walked away from the men and ducked under Pein's reaching arm to walk out of the bar as fast as possible. I escaped into the streets weaving in and out trying to disregard the screams that came in the direction had come from.

"_**Kami please don't let him find me." **_

"_**I am a kami Hinata."**_ Large hands and long arms wrap around me in a feather touch all the while engulfing me into his large body and cloak.

I didn't say anything as he led me through the streets to the edge of the town and into a house. He gave me a light shove into the house while he stayed in the door way. I watched him helplessly as he placed a seal on the house so I couldn't get out and no one could get in. He didn't look at me in the eye as he once again led me up stairs into the bath room leaving to go toward the room across the bath room.

'_**Where are the others?"**_

"**Konan is the Kage of Rain and the others left to pursue what ever they wished. The Akatsuki is no longer any of use to us." **

"_**Then what are you doing here?"**_ He came back in the room carrying medical supplies, setting them down on the toilet. He picks me up easily and deposits me on the counter. He doesn't answer as he takes off my jacket, shirt and pants despite my struggles against him. I could feel the power of the demon seal but I wasn't afraid of him even though we both knew I should be.

He was meticulous in bandaging my wounds with quick efficiency.

"**You should not have angered those drunks if you were in that bad of a condition Hinata**."

"_**I didn't anger anyone! It's because of you that I can't go anywhere with out being hunted or hit on!"**_ He finished what he was doing before he pinned his arms on each side of me so I was trapped to look at him.

"**I'll take fault on the hunting accusation since you are the only living Konoha but as far as blaming me for being hit on all the time is impossible**." I glared at him but despite the cool expression he wore I could see amusement in his eyes. I was falling into his trap but despite a voice in my head telling me to run I didn't.

"_**Oh? How is my being some Konoha-hyuuga prize not your fault?**_' His mouth lifted again in that almost smile before he answered.

"**You being beautiful has nothing to do with me Hinata but if it helps, I will take responsibility over that as well."** Another step into his trap and another escape route ignored.

"_**Good…You never did answer my question to why you were here Pein-sama**_." He raised his left eyebrow in a haughty way but I was patient.

"**You asked me what would I do after I gained the power of a god and destroyed the lands correct? Well Hinata I'm taking responsibility over the pain I have caused you**."

With that he dropped his head and hips to mine and kissed me with such a possessiveness I hadn't known existed. I put my hands on his chest to push him away but I ended up pulling him closer for some reason. He wrapped his large hands around my upper thighs and slid them toward his awaiting arousal. I moaned in pleasure but he just ground them against each other till the friction was so incredibly hard I didn't notice that he had stripped the rest of our clothes. My hands were in his hair when he first thrust into me but soon one moved down toward his butt where I pulled him closer to me.

"**Hinata…Fuck."** I laughed at his words so in punishment he drove in faster and harder till my moans turned into screams. I couldn't stop the building pressure but I tried which only made him moan again.

"_**Let it go Hinata, Just let me take over."**_ This was the last chance for me to escape but instead I melted into him.

We both said each others names before climaxing. He started to kiss my neck as he picked me up to walk down the hallway into a bedroom all the while I was shivering from the impact.

"**Good girl Hinata."** He put me under the covers as he then wrapped himself around me sharing his heat. I drifted off to sleep but I heard him say one last thing before I fell totally under.

"**She didn't stand a chance against my trap. Oh well it's too late for her now, she's mine."**

I was too tired to laugh but I managed a smirk at his foolishness.

For now I'll let him think I didn't willingly walking to this trap of his.

* * *

Well i have to say its not how i planned it but i did my best. Pein x hinata was one of the harder one shot couple pairing to write about in my opinion.

Anyway this was on request from AKAHINA97, sorry it took me so long but i was travelling again.

I'll be doing another Sasori x hinata pretty soon from request so look forward to that!

-White shadow


End file.
